Seed of Burning Obsession
by MonikaFilefan
Summary: Scully's secret obsession finally manifests itself.


Timeline: Cancer arc, season 4, post Demons.

 **Obsession** : **An almost insane desire, longing, or** _ **burning**_ **lust for someone or something. An unhealthy and compulsive preoccupation with something or someone that dominates thoughts and impulses. -Urban Dictionary**

This is the 21st time in the last thirteen minutes. He's on a roll today. All damn day, as explicit images dance in your head. Over and over again as he grabs another one off of the desk with his graceful and gentle fingers, the pads of his index and thumb. Applying just the right amount of pressure, rolling it once.

His plump lips part and a puff of air escapes them. Yours do too. You watch with apt attention as his hand moves to his lips—those goddamned perfect lips that invites that undeserving seed into the cavern of his perfect fucking mouth.

This has become a real problem, an obsession for you—watching Mulder devour his sunflower seeds as if he hasn't eaten in days. And you're irritated, frustrated, horny even. Which is surprising to you, because you haven't felt real arousal since well before your first bloody nose. Wiggling in your seat, you try to rectify the moisture you feel between your legs along with ignoring those feelings slipping through the cracks, but you hear him smack his lips and you're done for. You can accept these emotions, but you fight against accepting the next one that strikes; jealousy.

You're jealous of a stupid tiny ass sunflower seed. If your life wasn't already circling the drain, you'd wonder if your mind already had. As he sucks the salt and flicks his tongue, you can't help but envy that seed, the whole damn bag of them. They've done nothing to deserve the rapt attention and ministrations of Fox Mulder's well-toned tongue. They've never bailed him out of jail; never broken law after law for him, never shot him for his own good; never been held in contempt of Congress for him; never thought twice about risking their own life over and over for him; never shown up with him to work day in and day out as their body betrayed them and deteriorated into a weakening shell of their former self; and they certainly never fell in love with him.

All for him. And you'd do everything all over again for him, and for you because it's your goddamn quest too; together. _Only_ together.

You stifle a moan at the sight of his glossy tongue poking out—the strongest muscle in the human body, you recall, and it moistens that taunting bottom lip. You slam your eyelids shut, but you've seen too much already and a gush of warm fluid seeps into your panties which instantly gives off the strong scent of desire. You can't fucking believe it. It utterly shocks you. With the cancer and medication side effects, your skin, mouth, lips and everything in between are dry as a desert, but not when it comes to your burning desire for Mulder.

You feel hot, sweaty even as you attempt to push the sex charged images out of your mind. And then you hear him, he sighs—a sexy long and deep burst of air escapes that borders on moaning. You intend to open your heavy lids but you just can't look at his perfect fucking mouth working that lucky fucking seed around his practiced tongue again without wishing he was working your clit instead.

While biting your lip, you hear his chair scrape against the floor and as you lift your head, his warm tender touch to your hand sends your eyes open and heart reeling. The look in his eye so close to yours is dark and feral, laced with promise and intention that's focused directly on you. That intensity he always has regarding anything he's passionate about can take your breath away just by witnessing it, and that's exactly what's happening as Mulder breaks the silence between you.

"God, Scully, that look on your face is the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he growls with an astonished shake of his head. He gently lifts your wrist and pulls you up flush against his lean body, his excitement for you hot and hard poking into the softness of your belly.

Oh how you've wanted this intimacy—needed this from him and now it's happening. The way he's gazing into your eyes makes you start to pant and gnaw at your lips as a powerful new wave of arousal sends your body aflame.

"I've been watching you and now I can smell you. It's driving me insane," your eyes widen at his words while Mulder licks his lips and covers yours before you can even attempt to deny the overwhelming effect he has over you. As his velvet lips glide along your own, he slowly slides his hands from your wrist and arm up to your shoulders then down your back, caressing every taut muscle on the way and you melt.

He breaks the kiss with a pop and your struck mute, gasping in his face and not yet comprehending what hit you. Mulder says nothing more, only holds you tight to his chest while your own hands wander across his solid pectorals. Your gazes lock, and he asks permission with his eyes as he eagerly awaits your response with a large twitching erection.

"Touch me, Mulder," leaves your mouth as a whisper, yet your body screams for it. He groans and quickly reaches around and unbuttons your pants, hooks his fingers into the waistband of both it and your panties, and jerks them down where they lay piled on the floor. You're now grasping at the cotton along his back and shaking with sex-fueled anticipation because want him so badly! Swaying with your heart pounding, you grab onto his biceps for dear life and give up complete control, offering yourself up to Mulder's mercy.

You're so dizzy with need and your mind is so muddled with images of unmitigated admiration that you might've actually blacked out for a moment. Because the next thing your brain registers, is that your bare ass is now sitting along the edge of the desk while you're leaning back on your hands as they clutch its wooden sides. You see files, papers, and pens sliding and rolling onto the floor under your dangling feet while you're completely naked from the waist down—pussy exposed and pulsating—as Mulder kisses his way slowly and teasingly up your bare inner thigh. His five o'clock stubble scratches faintly at your skin in a way that sends a thrill up your spine and makes you tingle all over.

On his knees, staring up at you from the apex of absolutely _everything_ , he finds the slickness of your folds with his tender fingertips, teasing and unraveling you like a rope dangling by its threads. You moan, tossing your head back along with your eyes and the thud along the desk only fuels the fire of your excitement. Finally his mouth is right there where you need him, warm breath hitting and hovering over your pulsing core. He presses a kiss to the sweetest spot that's there for only an instant and then gone just as fast. The suspense is maddening! " _Please_ ," you practically beg, wiggling your ass along the wood.

The fire deep inside you is building.

He removes his fingers from teasingly stroking along your throbbing center and grabs your hips as his now hot fingertips sink into your tender flesh, yanking your ass closer to his mouth. Instantly, your knees fall farther open while you hiss with adrenaline surging through your veins. He starts devouring you with precision—much like his sunflower seed, flicking that tongue and darting between your folds with finesse.

Holy shit, oh fuck, sweet Jesus… Your mind rapid fires explicatives like a prayer.

You scratch your nails along the sides of the desk, wantonly spreading your legs wide as you are tall, completely flushed and ready for more while watching your high heels tremble in mid air. He's prompt and he's persistent to bring you pleasure, clearly revelling in the out of control moans and whines slipping from your slacken mouth.

Just as you think this can't possibly feel any better, he moves his hand to run three slender fingers down between your sodden lips and deftly dips them in knuckle deep, curling them and your toes in tandem.

"Mulder!" you mewl at the welcome intrusion, and he hums his response as he works your body toward rapture.

He's stokes your fire and it flares.

Mulder swipes his skillful tongue around his curved up hand to lick from your ass to mons and circles back down again, only pausing for breath. You hear a muffled, "loveyou loveyou," that oscillates through the core of your being. Oh God, Mulder me too, you cry out in your mind, knowing that if you spoke it aloud, he would _never_ be able to let you go.

Sending and seeking affection while he sucks and laps at your swollen clit, you slide one hand along his partially bared forearm and push your fingers through his own. Home, you think as his fingers twine around yours, Mulder is your home.

He dips, sucks, and swirls—fingers, lips, and tongue.

His talent astounds you, leaving you moaning and writhing under his hands and mouth. You want to forget that you've longed for this for so long yet have little time left to enjoy it. But even as you start to lose your ability to remain coherent, even as one hand of his rubs across your inner thigh—the other turning you out, you're still able process _that_ with ease.

But you are still here, still alive and Mulder is loving you!

You resolutely decide right then and there that you're going to make the most of this. You _are_ going to make the most of the life you have left, and it starts right now with the culmination of your burning obsession!

You exhale, letting the euphoria fill you completely while you arch your back and roll your head along the desk. "More, more, more!" you chant in time with the rhythm of Mulder's fingers flowing in and out as you white knuckle the desks edge and squeeze his hand.

Out of your mind with pleasure, you crane your neck to look down to watch your fantasy unfold and see his fingers glisten and disappearing inside you, pumping urgently and filling you up to your womb. It quivers right along with your legs now artfully draped over your partner's strong shoulders. And while his meticulous fingers strum along your G-spot again and again, your mouth flies open wide in a silent scream as this thumb gently loops around your outrageously swollen bundle of vibrating nerves. You're hovering on that erotic line of sweet torture and release as Mulder teases the hell out of you, and you absolutely love it. You absolutely love him!

He moves faster now, desperate. The heat, the flames, the fire inside is lighting you up more and more like a slow burning sizzle. And Christ, you're desperate now, too.

The rushing blood in your ears muffles out your whimpering and the appreciative Mulder grunts, but you don't give a shit because you can _feel_ his baritone vibrations tingling up your center instead.

Feeling emotional and a bit demanding now, you unlace your fingers with Mulder's that are wrapped around your thigh, then slide that hand down through your curls as you eagerly press your palm atop his chestnut head and fist five fingers full of his soft hair just when you feel teeth tease your bud of nerve endings, sending an electric shock through your arching back. You gasp and squeeze your thighs tighter along his slender frame, sucking him into your heat.

You're close now, so close to oblivion.

During his succulent ministrations, you somehow find the mindset to make use of your other hand and reach over to pull open the top few buttons of your blouse that's moist with sweat. You rub a hand along your pink damp chest, exposing the swell of your breasts to fresh air and harsh fluorescent lighting. Sighing with minimal relief, your thigh muscles tense suddenly as Mulder surges his fingers in all the way, crushing your clit while the tension ripples down to your calves and instantly numbs your toes.

And you burn!

"OhmyGodyes!" you scream to the ceiling, eyes rolling and fluttering shut. You're coming apart as your orgasm bursts to life while his fingers curl downward toward your ass with his nose rubbing along your clit just right. The fire rips out from your center to engulf your body as the convulsions flow freely in unison with the warm fluid you feel pooling beneath your ass cheeks. You gyrate your hips into his face while he shoves one knee back into your chest with force from his shoulder and wraps his hand around the back of your neck, encouraging you to let go of it all with kisses peppering your brow. You can feel his intense appraising stare on your body, watching as you rise and peak and you can just imagine how wholly sexy he looks with your juices shimmering around his mouth.

Mulder's hot lips reluctantly leave your skin along with his fingers while you whimper and shiver with the rush of endorphins taking over. As he moves back down to place a loving kiss to your sensitive sex and trails more up to the inside of your quivering thigh, you shudder and buck, still fucking floating behind your eyelids on an euphoric high and in no hurry to fall back down. So you're left gasping long and loud through a joyful smile, while still spread wide open on display for his viewing pleasure.

His voice breaks through the thick haze of your ecstasy. "Scully?" he asks, with a throaty rasp as you feel his body heat caressing your skin. It just makes you ache all over again. You sigh with your eyes still closed, letting your heavy wavering legs fall and hit the side of the desk with two loud clicks from your heels. Reaching a sweaty hand out to him, you need more than anything to feel him again—feel his life so vibrant and thrumming out through his surrounding essence. It's such a blatant contrast to your own yet you've never felt so alive.

Just as you're about to reach him, the shrill ring of the office phone echoes along the concrete walls. Your eyes snap open where you're met with Mulder's intense wide green eyes looming above you from across the room. You can actually feel them burning a hole through your soul.

He looks concerned yet fully composed with the phone pressed to his ear, jaw slowly moving a seed between his back teeth. And as he speaks into the mouthpiece, those concerned eyes lock onto yours under furrowed brows, "Mulder," he breathes, narrowing his assessing stare to sweep across your hypersensitive skin.

Clouded and confused, you jerk your head down to see that your pants and panties are _not_ tossed in a pile on the floor, you are _not_ sated and naked from the waist down, nor have you just experienced the affectionate mouth of the man you love taking your body to the pinnacle of ecstasy.

You're still sitting in your chair and you fucking fantasized it all!

And you're left feeling so pissed and so drained—cheated out of what may very well be your last chance at sexual intimacy with Fox Mulder. You know it's true since the invasion of cancer has hastened in the last weeks—just making it to see the new year is your current goal and you haven't even told him yet.

So as you attempt to gather the now shattered pieces of your heart, you right yourself in the squeaky chair and look over to see the worry and sadness painted hauntingly across your partner's beautiful face.

And it's then that you feel the last healthy part of you—the last dwindling flame, burn to ashes within your chest.

You swiftly evade his eyes and lick your dry lips, sending him a flash of a fake smile. Your nails sink deeply into your palms as your eyes mist over, and you to come to terms with the fact that you will always covet your burning Mulder-mouth obsession, even on your last day on earth.

You will take with you the vivid memory of his sensual touch, his words of affirmation, and the way he made you feel happiness. You think that maybe that will be enough. Or maybe, just maybe, there will come a time in the near future that none of this will be just a fantasy at all.

But for now, as you close your eyes once again while listening to the familiar cadence of Mulder's voice, you feel no shame in admitting that you have every right to be jealous of a stupid fucking seed.


End file.
